PK008: Delibird's Dilemma
is the 8th Pikachu short. In the dub, it is the 4th episode of Pokémon Chronicles. Episode Plot It is the Christmas Eve, but something treacherous is about to happen. Pikachu rolls over a snowball onto glass bottles, like bowling pins. Pikachu managed to score all of them and cheers, along with its friends. Cyndaquil attempts to do the same, but the snowball rolls off the path. Totodile bites the snowball, carrying it in its mouth. By accident, Totodile trips over and uses Water Gun, blowing off the snowball and hitting a flying Delibird, who falls down. Nearby, Meowth and Wobbuffet go up the stairs and find a sleeping Skarmory. Meowth orders Wobbuffet not to wake up Skarmory, but Delibird falls on them, while the snowball knocks Skarmory off the fence. Skarmory becomes mad and gusts off Meowth, Wobbuffet and Delibird (causing Meowth and Wobbuffet to blast off), while Delibird leans in the flight and loses the presents. Noctowl catches Delibird and is pulled down by Chikorita and Bulbasaur's Vine Whip. Pikachu fails to wake Delibird up, so Totodile attempts to use Water Gun, but is stopped. Cyndaquil tickles Delibird, waking Delibird, whom Psyduck stares at. Delibird becomes hostile, but Togepi and Pikachu calm it down and befriend it. Suddenly, Delibird is searching, realizing its presents for the children were lost. Fortunately, Pikachu, Togepi, Psyduck, Geodude, Noctowl, Bulbasaur, Chikorita and Cyndaquil volunteer to help find the missing presents. The Pokémon scatter around the town and find the first present on a boat. Totodile jumps into the river and swims after the boat and takes the first present. The boat turns around, so Chikorita uses Vine Whip to grab Totodile back to the shore. Totodile gives the first present to Delibird, who places it in its bag. Elsewhere, others are searching for the present. Psyduck finds a bunch of Gloom and follows them. Bulbasaur asks if they had seen the present, so the Gloom point to a path, behind Psyduck. Noctowl searches and uses Foresight, finding the second present, on a tree. Geodude bashes the tree, causing snow and the present to fall on Psyduck. As Pikachu and the rest search, Cyndaquil falls asleep. Pikachu wakes Cyndaquil up and startles it. Luckily, Cyndaquil notices the third present, up on some ropes connecting two buildings. However, it is taken by Aipom, who taunts Pikachu. Totodile throws a snowball, which Aipom dodges. Chikorita throws another snowball, which Aipom catches and throws it back to Chikorita. Totodile attempts once more and manages to hit Aipom, who falls down. Pikachu runs and secures the present, while Aipom flees off. The group runs off, while Aipom watches them. 10 minutes before midnight, Bulbasaur and the group come to Delibird and give out the two missing presents and have managed to complete the task. However, Delibird checks and sees there is but one final present missing. The Pokémon search and Noctowl finds the present, hidden in the tree's branches. Noctowl pulls the present out, but the force causes Noctowl to fall down and the present rolling over the tree. The Pokémon position themselves, but the present flies off. Chikorita and Bulbasaur try to grab the present, but fail. Totodile goes after the present and catches it, but the other Pokémon bash themselves onto Totodile, who loses the present and the present falls down a cliff. However, Aipom uses its tail to grab the present. Aipom gives the present back, pleasing Delibird. On midnight, a tree starts shining, impressing the Pokémon. Delibird, however, is called onto the sledges and flies with the Santa Claus and Stantler up in the sky. The Pokémon bid farewell to Delibird, who flies off with Santa Claus, while the sledges leave glitter behind. Debuts Pokémon *Delibird Gallery The Pokémon are having fun PK008 2.png The Pokémon watch the snowball flying off PK008 3.png Meowth and Wobbuffet find the sleeping Skarmory PK008 4.png Noctowl carries Delibird PK008 5.png Pikachu stops Totodile's idea of waking Delibird with Water Gun PK008 6.png Cyndaquil tickles Delibird PK008 7.png Delibird finds the first present PK008 8.png Totodile gives the present away PK008 9.png Noctowl searches for another present PK008 10.png Bulbasaur manages to retrieve the present PK008 11.png Pikachu searches in the garbage can PK008 12.png An Aipom took the present PK008 13.png Aipom fell down and lost the present PK008 14.png Bulbasaur gives the two presents away PK008 15.png Noctowl finds the final present PK008 16.png The Pokémon are terrified to see the present falling off the cliff PK008 17.png Aipom managed to save the present and give it to Delibird PK008 18.png Delibird flies off with Santa and Stantler }} Category:Pokémon Chronicles Episodes Category:Specials Category:Shorts Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes featuring alternate colored Pokémon Category:Christmas Specials Category:Pikachu Shorts